


Do We Really Need to Fight?

by Hopeful_author_of_LOTA



Series: Do We Really Need to Fight? [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad mom, Brother-Sister Relationships, Evil grandpa, F/M, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being an Asshole, Gilgamesh attempts to flirt and fails badly, I have dark mind, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Beatings, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, brother-sister hate, good dad, mentions of serial killings, this is a Holy Grail War prepare for death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_author_of_LOTA/pseuds/Hopeful_author_of_LOTA
Summary: Arlan was once a King's Assassin but now he is a servant to a girl with an annoying personality. He is also stuck in a very different world with other upstart people who expect him to call them master and other servants or Heroic Spirits who all have wish and reason to be here. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a wish of his own but he just is ironically wishing he didn't need to be here. Then he learns who is enemies are and one of them are his precious King. He decides that he will not fight and learns that some of the other spirits are in agreement with him. Then everyone most fight when a surprise third team going by Bronze is trying to destroy his team or Silver and his King's team or Gold by any means necessary. So can Gold and Silver defeat Bronze before Bronze destroys them all?





	1. Summonings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first try at a fanfic on here so I hope you like it. I will also gladly take constructive criticism. I may also forget to update because I am out reading other stories or I'm trying to get late homework done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the main gang! Woohoo!!

Arlan

~4,712 years ago~

Hello, I am The Great King's Assassin. One day on my way to complete a request my King had given me to find a murder of a nobleman in the outskirts of Uruk his great kingdom. I heard people whispering about men killed in the night with bruises to the upper body and neck. I realize that is how the nobleman was found. So, more the one person has met their end to this killer. I head towards the place I had planned to stay at while away then the memory starts to fade away.

~6 Days later~

Now I am at my King's Great Palace lying in my pallet next to the King's quarters when I suddenly cannot breathe I look at my surroundings and see only myself in the room. It hits me then of my curse that would kill me in five days' time and that today is the fifth day. So, I calm my breathing, lay back down, and fall asleep excepting my death as I fall into a deep dark sleep.

~Present Time~

I hear strange words then a bright light. After the light fades I see a girl with hair the color of pomegranates seeds and eyes the color of clouds before a storm.  She is also about 5'3 while stand at about 5'5 with my hair the color of a dry riverbed and my eyes the color of ripe figs as told to me by my King.

"You are my master I presume?" I ask my features kept still.

"Yes, I am, and my name is Rioku. You are?" She questions back smirking while tilting her head back.

"I am Arlan assassin to The Great King," I answer proudly.

"Cool so you're strong," She asks again.

"Yes, I do believe I am," I answer again getting a tad annoyed by my new master.

"Yes, now I'm sure to win and get my wish granted," She yells turning on her heel and walking away.

I stand there waiting for an order or really anything when she looks back at me and says, "Come on assassin time to meet everyone else."

_Everyone else?!_   I think worryingly.

"Who is this everyone?" I ask curiously.

"Some other masters and other servants such as you," She answers smiling a wide but strange smile similar to a cat's grin.

We then walk in silence the rest of the way to a large enclosed hall much like my King's banquet hall. When we enter 11 other faces look at us. I guess that the ones in armor are the spirits and the ones strange clothing are the masters.

Before I can figure out if my suspicions are correct master exclaims, "Hey everyone! How are you! This is my spirit assassin and I will let him introduce himself if he wants so yay!"

"Hello, I am Assassin and I will only speak my true name when all of you have," I say respectfully.

"I am Chiron or Archer if you wish," The man with long hair the color of fertile earth and eyes the color of grass sprouts replies kindly. 

"I am Kulo or Lancer," The younger man with hair the color of the forest at dusk or dawn and eyes the color of dewy plains with the first sun's rays replies enthusiastically.

"Hello Assassin, I am Patroclus or Rider if you wish and this is Heracles or Berserker," A man with hair like Indian Ironwood and glittering amber eyes similar to a wolf's says warmly indicating to a tall man with lion skin cape upon his shoulders and similar hair and eyes the color of blood.

"I am Saber or Arturia Pendragon," A girl with hair like golden wheat up in a bun and rare sage green eyes responds respectfully.

"Hello, I am Merlin or Caster!" A man with hair the color of the ocean depths and eyes the color of red grapes a favored food of mine exclaims winking.

"Well hello to you all and my true name is Arlan," I reply smiling at my polite company.

"Good you all met," A woman with golden hair in tight bun and eyes like the amethysts my King would give to noblewoman to gain their husband's favor.

"You are?" I ask.

"Oh right, my name is Amelia and I am the master to Rider," She answers politely.

I nod my head in thanks.

She smiles then walks over to Rider to speak with him.

Then, a burly man with hair and eyes of fresh blood walks over to Saber.

Next, an older woman with hair the color of freshly made cloth and eyes the color of a cloudy day walks over to Lancer.

Then, a young girl with hair the color of the pink opal my King used to get from a place in I believe Africa for alliances and eyes the color of black onyx stones he would also get but normally would gift to me walks over to Berserker a stark contrast to his dark hair, bright eyes, and dark tanned skin.

Next, a thin and short man with hair similar to mine with eyes the same color as his hair walk over to Archer.

Finally, a man with hair black as ash and eyes like freshly-polished bronze walks over to Caster.

Now I know who is the master to who when my own master walks up to me, grabs my wrist, and then attempts to pull me until I allow her slight frame to pull me along to a corridor right outside the hall.

"They want you to be the General of this mini army," She spouts quickly.

"Why master?" I ask confused.

"Because you seem the most cool-headed out of all of the servants," She answers shrugging off my question.

"I will try my best if that is what you wish master," I reply tilting my head down in a makeshift bow since I only truly bow for one.

"I'm fine with it that means you must choose a Second-in-Command to assist you in making plans," She responds unworriedly.

I think on who would be the best for the position then when I made up my mind I say, "I wish to choose Kulo."

"Okay, I'll go tell everyone. You can go into spiritual form until I need you okay," She replies hurryingly.

"Alright master," I respond calmly.

Then as I watch her hurry inside the hall as I slip into the form of an invisible spirit.

 


	2. Who Are Our Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some of our other amazing team.

Arlan

"Assassin come here," Rioku calls quickly.

"Yes master?" I ask calmly.

"I need you to choose who will go survey the enemy," She answers sharply.

“Wouldn’t you choose Archer for their far-seeing eyes given to them by the Grail? I question tilting my head to the right and quirking my right eyebrow up.

“Yes, but they want the General to agree,” She answers her voice getting lower and having a deeper tone prone to people who are angry.

“I am fine with Archer surveying the enemy master,” I say respectfully while bowing my head.

“Alright, go tell him,” She replies crossly.

“Yes mam,” I respond bowing then disappearing to where I sense Chiron’s power.

I appear next to Archer and his master then ask warmly, “Chiron can you go survey the enemy for us please?”

“Oh course Assassin,” He answers kindly smiling while turning towards me.

“Thank you Archer,” I say nodding my head to him in thanks.

“My pleasure. I’ll see you later Assassin,” He replies turning towards the window, grabbing a drone, and disappearing into nothing.

I watch the metal drone follow Archer’s energy.

“Good day master of Archer,” I say indicating to Archer’s master then disappearing into spiritual form.

~3 hours later~

Lancer and I were in a small room my master called a study waiting for Archer when he appears holding a golden spear and looking flustered then says, “I am never taking survey duty again.”

“Why?” Lancer quips quirking an eyebrow up.

“Because it gets me almost impaled by a golden spear,” Archer answers loudly still obviously flustered.

“Can I get a closer look at it?” I ask indicating to the spear.

“Of course,” He answers handing it over to me.

I hold the weapon in my hands; it is just heavy enough for proper use, the tip sharp enough to cut through stone, and the metal just rough enough that you would not drop it while throwing.

“Let’s give it to Rider, he could probably get some use out of it,” I say starting to hand it back to Archer.

Then I notice a small mark at the bottom of the shaft and freeze. I suddenly remember the name of the past and who it belongs to.

“What th..,” I exclaim quietly dropping the spear like it was fire hot.

“What is it?” Lancer asks with worry in his eyes.

Archer reaches to see if my hands are in fact burned.

“I am fine, sorry for worrying you both,” I answer pulling my hands away from Archer’s reach.

“Okay,” Lancer replies calming down.

“I would like to set a meeting with everyone including the masters in the grand hall immediately,” I order then get out of my chair and leave straight for the grand hall.

~5 Minutes later~

“Why did you need all of us Assassin?” Rider’s master asks looking tired but not groggy.

“I know one of the spirits of Gold,” I answer sadly.

“Which one?” Rioku exclaims with a spark of glee in her eyes.

“The one who threw the spear at Archer,” I answer with a frown.

“So Lancer?” Saber’s master asks curtly.

“No, I saw the spear come out of a golden signal,” Archer answers shaking his head.

“Caster?” Berserker’s master adds curiously

“I was also far enough away that I could only see them and feel their presence,” Archer replies.

“So Archer Assassin?” Rioku asks staring me straight in the eyes.

“Yes,” I answers my shoulders sinking.

“Who is it Assassin?” Rider’s master asks smiling warmly.

“King Gilgamesh also the King I swore my loyalty to,” I answers feeling something similar to betrayal to my King.

She walks over to me and grabs my shoulder and squeeze it attempting to comfort me.

“Did you know any of them Archer?” She asks with a hint of concern.

“Their Rider is Achilles,” He answers plainly.

“WHAT!!!” Rider yells surprised.

“What’s the matter Rider?” I ask worryingly.

“I can’t fight him,” He answers shaking his head and attempting to back out of the room.

“Rider are you alright?” I ask my voice now full of worry.

“Achilles happens to be best friends with Rider,” Archer answers for him.

“Well that’s just great,” Castor’s master says with a slight frown.

“Archer did a drone come with you?” Rider’s master asks while trying to soothe Rider.

“Yes,” He answers nodding his head.

“Well, let’s review the tape after we grab some soothing drinks,” She says guiding a frowning Rider towards the kitchen.

We all follow after them and decide to worry about who’s on which team later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long; I'm trying to figure out my update schedule. I may update randomly for a while. But if you guys want me to update monthly, weekly, or biweekly you can vote in the comments and which ever one has the most will be my update schedule.


	3. Oh Look, Three Foes and Four Allies!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the rest of the gang.

After a few glasses of calming tea called chamomile, mine spiked with some red wine I found in the pantry; we headed for the theater room where there’s large screens called TVs we could watch the video from the drone.

When we all sit down in red plush velvet chairs and get comfortable Amelia stands up and says warmly, “I know some of us have shocked by our opponents but let’s hope that we can still win this Holy Grail War and not leave any regrets.”

“Yeah!” We all cheer as she sits back down and starts the video.

We see forest skim past as the drone follows Archer’s magical signature. Suddenly an old mansion appears and we see seven figures in the front of the mansion. Then Archer appears and the drone dips down and zooms onto the seven figures stands in the yard.

There stands my King Gilgamesh, a man with half-shaven dusty blond hair, a man with curly white hair, a large man in strange armor and black hair, a women with similar hair to Saber, a woman in cloak that covered her face, and a girl with familiar hair and eyes.

Then I realize it’s one of my older students Seara standing right next to my King in a defensive position just like I had taught her thousands of years before.

“I know her,” I say standing up and pointing.

“What?” Amelia asks rushing to pause the video.

“Her name is Seara and I’m 100% sure that she is their Assassin,” I answer surely.

“How do you know that she’s their Assassin?” Rioku asks standing up with me.

“Because I trained her,” I answer looking Rioku straight in the eyes with a grim expression.

“Oh great do you know anyone else?” Saber’s master rudely.

“No,” I answer taken aback by his rudeness.

“I know someone,” Lancer says quietly.

“Who?” His master asks softly like a mother to her child.

He stands up, I move out of his way, and he points to the white haired man holding a strange spear.

“Who is he Kulo?” His master asks with the same softness just with a bit more coaxing in it.

“He is Karna hero of India, my closest friend and ally and most likely their Lancer,” He answers his voice monotone and face grim.

He sits back down and his master pats his shoulder soothingly.

“That’s Achilles and he is most likely their Rider,” Archer says standing up and pointing at the one with a half-shaven head.

“Anyone else that’s someone knows?” Saber’s master asks angrily.

“I know one master,” Saber answers raising her hand.

“Who?” Her master asks looking like he wished he hadn’t said anything.

“Their Saber,” She says pointing at the woman with similar hair.

“And who are they?” He asks again now his body more tense.

“Her name is Morgana and she tried to kill me,” She answers her face calm.

“Well, I guess we don’t let her near you then Saber,” I joke trying to ease the tension.

“Yeah,” Lancer and Rider agree simultaneously.

“Jinx, you both owe me a coke!” My master suddenly yells enthusiastically.

All the servants stare at her confused and all of the masters shake their heads with a couple face palming as well.

“It’s a joke guys,” She explains staring at us.

“Oh,” We all say understanding.

“Okay well let’s finish the video now guys,” Rider’s master says smiling and putting her hands together.

We all sit down and get comfortable while she starts the camera feed.

We watch the people we know walk around the courtyard for a good twenty minutes when a peach-color haired man walks towards my King and says something to him. He replies, the man seems to get angry, and then says something back. I watch Seara pull out a knife and steps beside my King. I start to boil with anger just watching.

 _How dare that man threaten my King_ , I think glaring at the man.

“Hey, calm down,” My master says whispering in my ear.

“Sorry master,” I mumble back.

She quietly ruffles my hair like she is saying it is fine.

We watch my King roll his eyes, turn toward Archer and the drone, then shoot the golden spear straight for Archer’s face. Archer dodges, looks back at them for a second, grab the spear, and disappears.

We see right before the drone leaves my King yelling at his master.

Then the drone turns and follows Archer’s magic back to the mansion.

“Well, that was interesting,” Rider’s master says turning off the TV.

“Any clue what your King was yelling about?” Caster’s master asks staring straight at me.

“Most likely about losing his spear by Archer taking it,” I answers sighing.

“Is he that childish?” Archer’s master asks quirking an eyebrow up.

“YES!” I answers immediately a bit too loud.

“Does he have any more bad qualities?” My master asks smiling.

“Yes he is arrogant, rude, cold-hearted, quick-tempered, childish, doesn’t care about other’s feelings, and also a slight sadist.” I say honestly crossing my arms thinking about every time he made me mad.

“So does he have any good qualities?” Lancer’s master questions worryingly.

“Yes he does, he is kind, loyal, brave, courageous, honest, strong, smart, and honorable everything that makes a great king a great king,” I answer my arms loosening and a fond smile creeps up my face as I think of all the times he made me happy.

“So, did he make you happy or angry more times?” Berserker’s master asks confused.

“Happy,” I answer smiling cheerfully.

“That’s good, now let’s head to the war room and prepare our battle strategy,” Rider’s master says calling to everyone on the last part.

As we all head for the war room I hear someone says that we have four possible allies and three enemies. I smile internally agreeing that they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is late, my life suddenly went from sleeping all day to when do I sleep. Chapters maybe a bit late so please bear with me. Thank you for reading this story of mine that I came up with watching the wonderful series this is based on.


	4. Plans of War.

We all walk into a small room the walls covered in bookshelves, the shelves completely full with books of all kinds. Fluffy carpets the color of my King’s favorite wine covered the floor. A large wooden circular table dominated the room, fourteen wooden chairs are set around it. In the middle of the table is map of the surrounding area with the location of Gold team marked with a gold checker piece. A stack of different colored checker pieces set in neat stacks in front of the General’s seat. We sit down in our respective seats, mine being the General’s seat. My master sits across from me on the opposite side of the table, Kulo sits to my right; the Heroic spirits take the right with their master in adjacent seats on the left side.

“So, let’s call this war meeting to order,” I say clapping my hands together as I sit down.

“Yes, lets,” Rider’s master replies smiling.

“What do you think are first attack on Gold should be?” Master asks staring at us curiously.

“A frontal assault!” Saber’s master exclaims grinning.

“That’s suicide, we should go with sneak attack,” Archer’s master objects.

“What; that’s just cowardly,” Saber’s master argues.

“Well at least cowards live longer than fools,” Archer’s master challenges.

Saber’s master’s eyes suddenly look dangerous as he starts to stand while Archer’s master follows him up when Caster’s master grabs Saber’s master’s lower arm, looks at him with calming eyes, and starts to pull him back down to his seat. But he shakes off his arm and calming eyes and glares at Archer’s master with his fist clenched like he’s going to punch him.

Then Saber’s master starts to raises his fist, everyone rushes to separate them, someone says I’m sorry, then Saber’s master’s eyes suddenly roll back and he starts to fall. Caster’s master catches him wrapping an arm around him as he lands on his chest; I see his fingers glowing dimly on his other hand.

I stare at him questioningly when he says, “I’ll be back with him later.”

He then picks the taller man and carries him out of the room looking annoyed.

“So, that was interesting,” Rider’s master says sitting back down.

“I wish Kyo knew better control,” Lancer’s master adds shaking her head lightly already sat back down.

“Yeah, he should learn better control,” Archer’s master replies raising his eyebrows and leaning into his chair.

“Oh fuck off Cole!” Master yells coldly clenching her armrest.

“Children present,” Lancer’s master whispers sharply to Master.

“Oh, sorry Grace,” Master says to the young pink opal haired girl apologetically.

“Its fine Rioku and Tota I don’t mind a little cussing,” She replies with a gentle smile.

“How about us the Heroic spirits figure it out?” Lancer asks raising his hand.

“That sounds great Lancer,” Rider’s master answers sounding almost relieved.

She guides all of the masters out of the War room and leaves us to it.

“Well that was settled easily, I think,” I say wondering how this team has survived as long as it has.

“I say we wait and see if Gold even knows our location,” Archer replies calmly.

“And what about after Archer?” Lancer responds with a hint of anger.

“We can decide then,” He says coolly.

“How about we figure out the numbers of all the equipment and soldiers we have first then decide what to do?” Rider asks voice centering the group.

“That sounds good,” Saber agrees nodding her head.

I see Berserker nodding in the background as well.

“I will get some food and drink then we can decide alright team,” I answer as I stand up.

They all nod and I walk out of the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

Once I enter the kitchen I grab a tray, some grapes, bread, cheeses, and some other fruit. I also grab three bottles of wine and seven glasses. I carry this all back to the War room upstairs. When I reach the room I knock with the toe of my boot. Rider opens the door and tries to reach for something from my arms. I dodge and walk into the room then set everything down putting one of the bottles in front of my seat.

“You like wine do you not Assassin?” Archer asks eyeing me.

“It is something I picked up from my King,” I answer opening the bottle and grabbing a glass.

“How did you pick this up from your King?” Rider asks curiously.

“A lot of drinking parties, dares, and one King who I am surprised was not drunk more than they were,” I answer frowning.

“Let’s get back to subject at hand please,” Caster says sounding bored.

“Right. Okay sneak, frontal, or wait?” I ask pouring myself a glass of deep red wine.

“I say sneak,” Caster answers while I nod my head in agreement.

“I say frontal,” Saber answers with Archer nodding this time.

“I say we wait,” Rider answers with Berserker and Lancer nodding with him.

“How about we vote?” I ask trying to keep an argument from breaking out.

They nod in agreement while I pour glasses of wine and hold out food for them.

“Okay, everyone for sneak raise your hand,” I say raising my own hand.

I watch Caster raise their hand alongside my own.

“Everyone for frontal raise your hand,” I say calmly.

I watch Saber and Archer raise their hands proudly.

“Now everyone for wait raise your hand,” I say warmly.

I watch Rider, Berserker, and Lancer raise their hands Lancer grinning in victory.

“Wait has won the vote,” I say with finality.

Everyone has their mixed reactions.

Most include grabbing more wine especially mine where I just grab my bottle, stand up, and say, “I will inform the masters of our decision.”

I leave the room taking swigs from the bottle as I feel for my master. I find her and the rest of the masters waiting in the living room Archer’s and Saber’s masters on different sides of the room.

“Hello Masters, I came with our decision,” I say hiding the wine bottle behind my back.

“What’s your decision Assassin?” Rider’s master asks warmly.

“To count up our troops and weaponry then wait for Gold to make a move,” I answer similar to a soldier giving a report.

“Alright, let’s begin the plan of our choosing,” She replies nodding.

“You may leave Assassin,” My master orders curtly.

I nod once then slip back in to the form of an invisible spirit taking my bottle of wine with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so question here. Do you guys just want me to call the masters by their names instead of who they are the master of? Also more than likely updates will be slower I have other personal writing projects I need to complete.


End file.
